I Believe in Christmas
by dracoredeemed
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, but Draco isn't really into it. What he really wants, he can't have. H/D Slash. Warnings for extreme fluffiness.


**Title:** I Believe in Christmas: A Birthday Story for Draconi.

**Chapter:** 1/1

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Word count:** 1800

**Summary:** It's Christmas Eve, but Draco isn't really into it. What he really wants, he can't have.

**A/N(s):** This is a birthday fic for Draconi. His words were snowflake, cactus and awry. Happy birthday, sweetie. Beta'd by the wonderful Aandune

**Warnings:** Extreme Fluffiness

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimer: JKR owns the characters. I am just taking them out to play, for fun, not profit. No copyright infringement is intended.

**I Believe in Christmas**

Draco shivered as he stood on the balcony and looked to the sky. It was overcast, grey, like his soul. A single snowflake drifted across his vision and settled onto his hand as it lay against the railing. He should be wearing gloves, he supposed. He could feel the cold stone of the railing against his fingers, but it was abstract, distant. The snowflake rested for a moment against his pale skin and then he lifted his hand and touched his tongue to it. It melted away to nothing.

"Draco, dear, do come inside. You'll catch your death out there."

Draco turned to where his mother stood in the doorway, clutching the edge of the French door. She looked worried, so he tried to smile.

"Nonsense. I haven't had a cold in years."

"Nevertheless." She smiled uncertainly as he continued to lean against the railing. "Andromeda and Teddy are coming for dinner this evening. Will you be dining with us?"

"Of course."

"Teddy has a surprise for you, I've been told."

His smile was real this time. Teddy was such a precocious child, the kind of child Draco would have been proud to call his own. Cheeky, clever, but never too boisterous.

"Well, then, I shall be there with bells on. Half-seven?"

"In the Blue Room."

The door clicked shut and Draco pulled the collar of his coat up against the cold. He supposed he should go in. It was already a quarter past six and he really should shave and have a bath before dinner. Sighing almost imperceptibly, he pushed himself away from the railing, but stopped when he felt something cold against his cheek. Looking up, he closed his eyes as a flurry of snowflakes drifted down around him. They felt soft and cool against his skin. 'Like angel's kisses,' Harry had once said.

But Harry wasn't here – he was in America, and Draco would probably never see him again.

Suddenly, his heart felt like ice and his throat constricted. He slipped a hand under his coat and rubbed feverishly at his chest as if his fingers could thaw it through sheer will. After a time, the rhythmic movement soothed him, and he could breathe more easily. He opened the door and went inside.

~o~o~o~

He stood in the doorway for a moment before entering the room. Andromeda and his mother were chatting animatedly on the sofa while Teddy lolled on the rug by the fire. It was a pleasant scene and it warmed his heart just a little. When Teddy looked up and saw him, Draco grinned and held out his arms. The little boy jumped to his feet and bounded across the floor, smacking headfirst into Draco with force. He gasped as the air was knocked out of him, but reached down and lifted Teddy into his arms, where he was rewarded with an enormous hug.

"Uncle Draco! I've got new blocks!"

"Have you, indeed? And where are they, then?" Draco crushed the boy to him, then let him squirm to the floor. Teddy rushed back over to his spot by the fire and held up a basket.

"Come play with me?"

"Uncle Draco doesn't want to sit on the floor, Teddy." Andromeda looked at him apologetically. "How are you, dear? It's lovely to see you."

"It's lovely to see you, too. You're looking well." Draco responded as he followed Teddy and sat down beside him on the rug. "I don't mind playing on the floor, really." He picked up a couple of blocks and began to build a house.

"These are magical blocks, Uncle Draco. They stick to each other!"

"Well, what a fine invention that is. We can build a castle and not have to worry about it falling." Draco smiled in amusement at the awestruck look on his nephew's face and wished he was five again himself. Life is so uncomplicated, so full of simple pleasures at that age.

Teddy grinned. "I've got a present for you, but I can't give it to you yet."

Draco pouted in mock disappointment. "And why is that?"

"Grandma says I have to wait until after dinner."

"Well, that is usually when we give out the presents. Do you want to play Santa?"

"Yes, yes!" Teddy turned to Andromeda in excitement. "Can I, Grandma?"

"Of course, Teddy. But only if you eat your vegetables." She winked at Draco.

"Oh, I will! I will!" His face dropped then. "We're not having brussel sprouts, are we?"

Narcissa smiled at him indulgently. "No, dear, but we are having peas, and you must eat up every last one."

"I like peas. Uncle Ron knows how to fire them out of his nose."

"Well, we might forgo that little trick tonight, I think," Andromeda replied sternly. Draco tried to hide a smirk and she glowered at him. "Don't encourage him, Draco."

"But I'd like to see Uncle Ron shoot peas out of his nose. Maybe Teddy and I can go visit one day."

"That would be great! Do you know he shot one almost to the doorway last Easter? Aunt Hermione said he was incodge-able." Teddy's rapt look was enough to undo them all, and the room filled with laughter.

~o~o~o~

The dining table was a vision in gold and crystal. Narcissa had arranged the gilt holly and berry candle-holders herself and the result was nothing short of spectacular. The food was also impressive, but Draco's appetite had deserted him. He picked at his plate distractedly as Teddy kept them entertained with stories and questions. The little boy was so excited, and Draco wished he could summon up some enthusiasm for both the meal and the conversation. But the setting reminded him too much of last Christmas.

Harry had been sitting in the exact spot that Teddy currently occupied and, even now, Draco could picture Harry's smiling face as they exchanged looks over their wine glasses. They'd only been together a few short months at that stage, and Draco remembered how his chest would clench every time Harry smiled that crooked smile he always reserved especially for Draco - before everything went awry. He wondered if he would ever experience another Christmas Eve without the aching loneliness that gnawed at his insides. He doubted it.

"Draco, you're not eating. Is there something wrong with the turkey, dear?"

"No, of course not, Mother. It's all delicious. I'm just not very hungry. I had a late lunch," he lied.

Narcissa pursed her lips, but didn't say anything further. Andromeda suddenly seemed to be absorbed in spearing peas with her fork. Draco looked back his plate and sighed.

~o~o~o~

"I'm Santa, I'm Santa!" Teddy jumped up and down excitedly as he grabbed the fluffy fur-trimmed hat from under the tree. It was far too big for his small head, and they laughed when it fell down over his eyes. He grinned cheekily and pulled it back a bit so he could see.

"Well, don't you look the part," Draco observed as he sat down in an armchair close by. "Who gets the first present, Santa?"

"This one starts with an 'A'. I don't know anyone with a name that starts with an 'A'," he said.

"Silly duffer. That's Grandma," Draco replied with a grin. "You know her name is Andromeda."

Teddy shrugged and giggled as he bounced over to Andromeda to give her the gift.

"And this one is for me!" he cried out excitedly as he picked up an especially large present wrapped in gold and green paper and sporting a big gold bow. He fairly ripped the paper and ribbon away in his rush and his eyes grew wide when he saw what it was.

"A broom!" His little eyes were alight with pleasure and he was jumping about as if his pants were on fire. "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Can I ride it? Please?"

"Now, I think we'd better wait until it's light, Teddy." His face fell as Andromeda continued. "It's a very lovely gift, but you're just a bit young to ride in the dark. Maybe Uncle Draco will take you out tomorrow afternoon."

"Please, Uncle Draco?"

"Of course I will. Right after lunch. If you Floo over, I will even take you down to the Quidditch pitch."

The look on Teddy's face could have lit up Wembley Stadium. "Brilliant!" He ran over and hugged Draco fiercely.

"Teddy, I think it might be time to give Uncle Draco his present."

Teddy jumped back and clapped his hands. "Yes! I've got to go get it, though. We couldn't put it under the tree because it couldn't be wrapped. I'll be right back!"

Draco's brow furrowed when Teddy turned on his heel and sped out the door. He returned shortly after, though, something hidden behind his back.

"Close your eyes," he said mischievously. Draco did as he was told.

"Okay, open!" Draco opened his eyes and was more than a little surprised to see Teddy holding a pot with a cactus in it. It was a beautiful specimen and it was flowering. Draco wondered where on earth they could have obtained such a thing.

"Well, that is a surprise. Thank you!" Draco took the pot and admired it from several different angles. "Where on earth did you get it? I can't imagine there are cacti growing anywhere in the UK at present. Is it magical?"

Teddy grinned. He launched himself at Draco, who laughed and hugged him.

"I brought it," a deep voice called from the doorway. Draco looked up in surprise and the room went silent.

"Harry."

~o~o~o~

"I thought you'd never come back."

The others had left them alone shortly afterwards. Draco couldn't take his eyes off the face he'd missed so much these past two months.

"How could I stay away?" Harry's eyes were soft. Draco's heart melted.

"I thought you hated me."

"No."

"But you said…."

"I was mad at the time." Harry pulled him close. "I'm not mad now."

Then their lips touched and Draco's world tilted. It was long minutes before he finally pulled away. He almost didn't dare ask. "How long are you staying?"

"As long as you'll have me," Harry whispered against Draco's neck.

Draco pulled right away then and frowned. "But your job…. The Minister. You were supposed to be there for five years."

"Shhh…." Harry leaned in until his breath huffed against Draco's lips. He paused for a moment, then closed the distance once again. Draco gave in immediately with a soft sigh. He supposed there would be time for explanations later. For now, however, he had his Harry back and Christmas Eve suddenly seemed like the most precious night of the year.

iFin/i


End file.
